Kingdom of Sasan
The Kingdom of Sasan, sometimes called "the pure land,"''' '''is a small country built at a high elevation at the base of a mountain. Because of the mountainous terrain surrounding it, caravans cannot reach it and travelers must go on foot.AoS Vol 6 Chapter 39 page 1 It is a religiously devout country that believes in the old gods. Because their doctrine teaches that the outside world is impure, they have broken off exchanges with other countries.AoS Vol 6 Chapter 39 The exception to this rule is Reim, who receives iron and other mineral resources as proof of the countries' friendly relationship.AoS Vol 6 Chapter 39 page 8 There are also rumors that after obtaining a metal vessel, the Knight King invaded neighboring countries to expand his country's territory.AoS Vol 7 Chapter 54 page 2 The Sindria Trading Company eventually secures trading rights with them. Culture Food Sasan is famous for its local cuisine. Common foods are meat dumplings, goat cheese, extremely sweet confections, and couscous.Sinbad no Bouken: Team Shindoria Konjaku Monogatari page 128 Religion The people of Sasan believe that their resources are a blessing from their god. As such, they are reluctant to trade with those who do not share their faith. However, they will not refuse devout followers. The doctrine forbids the citizens of Sasan from visiting the outside world. There is little room for individuality, and most people are uptight. For someone free-spirited, the religion and the culture it permeates can be confining. Sasanian legend tells of a legendary tower that appears when the world is full of unusual phenomenon. Metal Vessels are thought to be powers from the gods. Originally, it was thought that only the knight king could use this kind of power. However, once it is revealed that this is not the case, the knight king must concede that he is not alone in his blessing from the gods. Sasanian legend also tells of a great king who protected their ancestors. Wielding a divine staff, this first king ended strife and united the races of the world. He created a paradise on earth like a god, but his name has been lost to history.AoS Vol 6 Chapter 45 Page 10 Dress The people of Sasan wear modest clothing. Their hair is always cut with bangs that cover one eye, and they often wear headwear adorned with a feather. The abundance of gold and silver surrounding their country is reflected in their lavish jewelry which is worn nearly universally. Sasan Knights The Sasan Knights are a group of high-ranking clergymen who steward over Sasan's doctrine and are its strictest followers. As the governing body, they offer absolute guidance to the citizenry.AoS Vol 6. Chapter 39 page 10 The secretary-general of this organization is the most powerful person in Sasan, the knight king. Among the knights is a hierarchy. The roles mentioned in canon are chief knights, senior nights, and apprentice knights. Once a knight is baptized, he must devote his life to Sasan. The only way to break that vow and leave with one's life is to defeat the knight king in combat. By defeating the knight king, he usurps the position and then has the power to leave.AoS Vol 6 Chapter 41 page 12 Whoever loses the challenge will lose his head.AoS Vol 6 Chapter 42 Page 1 Sasan Knights are encouraged to keep rations in their turbans in the event of an emergency or being taken as a prisoner.AoS Vol 7 Chapter 48 page 12 Locations Resources Its location in the mountains makes it a prime site for mining. The metal produced in Sasan is of the purest and highest quality. Inhabitants Trivia * Sasan gets its name from the Sasanian Empire. * The inside of Sasan's palace is visually similar to the Palace of Ardashir, a Sasanid palace located north of the ancient city of Gor. * There were several Persian kings with the name Darius, the most famous of which is Darius I. References Category:Locations Category:Countries